La Dama de la Casa de Black
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Remus solo fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la tensión de Nymphadora. Andrómeda tenía cosas que ocultar y cosas que contar. Un paseo por los entresijos de la historia reciente de la Muy Noble y Ancestral. En cierto modo, continuación de El Temperamento.


Solo Rowling sabe si esta explicación de lo que le ocurrió a Nymphadora se ajusta a lo que ella imaginó, porque ella es la madre de los personajes...

_"¡ Sombras augustas de los grandes magos y nigrománticos: de Apollonius, de Alberto el Grande, de Agrippa, de Fausto, de Merlín y de Paracelso, inspiradme! "_

_(de "La Dama de Urtubi", de Pío Baroja)_

**La Dama de la Casa de Black**

La culpable última de que sus poderes de metamorfomagia se hubieran bloqueado era, en opinión de Nymphadora, _su madre_. Este hecho en sí era en realidad una paradoja porque, de alguna manera, también su madre era la culpable última de que los tuviera. Había antecedentes de metamorfomagia en la familia Black. La tía Cassiopeia, sin ir mas lejos, que había fallecido hacía pocos años dejando a Nymphadora heredera de su casa y sus cosas, también había sido metamorfomaga. Pero, que supiera Nymphadora, ni en los momentos de más tensión, y la tía Cassiopeia había pasado por unos cuantos, sus poderes de metamorfomagia habían decaído un ápice.

En general, y dejando al margen el asunto del retorno de "_Quien Tu Sabes_" y las implicaciones de media familia en ello, no eran tiempos fáciles para Nymphadora. En el Ministerio, obviamente, ya no era un secreto su pertenencia a la Orden del Fénix, y, aunque ya no era motivo para despedirla, le parecía que desconfiaban un poco. De hecho pensaba que, al asignarle la vigilancia de Hogwarts, la habían alejado deliberadamente de la primera línea de acción.

"Excelente" – dijo Andrómeda al enterarse – "Así estarás mas cerca de tu primo Draco". El comentario actuó como una poderosa maldición, y el rosa de su pelo empezó a quedarse un tanto desvaído, aunque consiguió remontar la crisis.

"_Al final, siempre somos leales a la familia_" – las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza, y le causaban miedo. _"¿Qué había querido decir¿Qué acabaría dejando escapar a Bellatrix¿Qué traicionaría al Ministerio y a la Orden por unos delincuentes que, al fin y al cabo, solamente la habían mirado con despreció?"_

Para colmo, Andrómeda había ido atando cabos. Con la muerte de Sirius, la Orden había abandonado Grimmauld Place, ante la posibilidad de que Bellatrix, en principio heredera en ausencia de testamento, apareciera por allí. Incluso, tras encontrar el testamento de Sirius y haberlo abierto y leído, Dumbledore no estuvo totalmente seguro.

Dumbledore había tenido serias diferencias con Andrómeda cuando era una estudiante. Había visto en ella una fascinación por ciertos aspectos de la magia que le recordaban demasiado a otro estudiante que había pasado por el colegio muchos años atrás, sumado, por supuesto, a que era toda una Black. Pero un día Andrómeda sorprendió a casi todo el colegio, incluido él mismo. Se enamoró, y lo hizo, como buena Black, completamente. _"Esto acabará mal, muy mal_" – decía a menudo McGonegall. Horace Slughorn, en cambio, estaba entusiasmado. Y, lo más sorprendente, Pomona Sprout también parecía satisfecha. _"Un poco más de amor en el mundo es motivo de alegría_" – dijo un día Dumbledore para calmar a una hiper preocupada Minerva, cuando constató que aquello duraba demasiado y parecía ir muy en serio.

Ciertamente, la existencia de Ted en su vida la había vuelto menos altiva, la edad la había hecho más reflexiva y sabia, y la maternidad más generosa.

Aún así, Dumbledore y Andrómeda seguían discrepando en muchas cosas. Entre ellas, en la formación en Artes Oscuras. Para Andrómeda por una parte había que seguir investigando y estudiando los confines de la magia, y, por otra, creía que se hacía un flaco favor a los estudiantes si se les ocultaba lo que había en el mundo.

"El conocimiento aporta verdad, y la verdad hace a la persona libre" – le dijo un día Andrómeda. – "No se puede ocultar la existencia de esta magia antigua, primal y cambiante, que en el fondo es lo que nos hace avanzar. Se puede enseñar magia oscura y deontología de la magia. No están reñidas."

Con razón, Lucius Malfoy decía que en Durmstrang se enseñaban de verdad las artes oscuras. Porque la jefa del Departamento de Magia Oscura era su cuñada Andrómeda. Y si Nymphadora fue finalmente a Hogwarts, fue porque Andrómeda consideraba terrible para un alumno tener a uno de sus progenitores por profesor. Al fin y al cabo, podría aprender mucho en casa.

Pero Dumbledore no le había hecho caso y continuaba, _erre que erre_, con esa versión descafeinada llamada "_Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_", que, para colmo, no mantenía un profesor más allá de un año.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore había consultado con ella, y en presencia de Nymphadora.

"Oh, no creo que haya problemas para que Harry herede la casa" – había dicho Andrómeda – "Grimmauld Place, igual que Swansea, tiene un encantamiento que vincula por sangre, y Harry es nieto de Dorea Black. De hecho, el mismísimo Arthur Weasley podría haberla heredado...De todas formas, si tienes dudas, puedes hacer una prueba sencilla con Kreatcher... "

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

"Aún así..." – continuó Andrómeda – "si yo...hipotéticamente... hubiera instalado allí mi base de operaciones para...digamos...cualquier tipo de actividad que pudiera despertar el interés del señor tenebroso y sus seguidores...no perdería tiempo en largarme." – los ojos oscuros de Andrómeda quedaron fijos por un momento en los azules de Dumbledore y Nymphadora ahogó una exclamación de asombro.

"Vamos Nymphadora, que no soy tonta" – le dijo después, cuando Dumbledore ya se había ido - "El encantamiento _Fidelius_ previene de que uno se vaya de la lengua y suelte por ahí inconveniencias, pero no impide que los que tenemos la rara costumbre entre los magos de razonar lleguemos a conclusiones... Supongo que Grimmauld Place estaría hecha un asco..."

Nymphadora a duras penas contuvo su sorpresa. Segunda andanada para sus poderes. Resistió a duras penas.

Pero con lo que ya no pudo fue con la siguiente sorpresa proporcionada por Andrómeda. Un día, al llegar a casa, se encontró con que su madre estaba ojeando muy interesada una pila de libros vetustos encuadernados con el escudo de los Black que, estaba segura, no pertenecían a la biblioteca de su abuelo Cygnus, heredada por Andrómeda.

"¿De dónde han salido?" – preguntó suspicaz.

"De la familia ¿no ves?" – Andrómeda mostró la tapa del que tenía más a mano.

"¡Mamá¡Estos libros no estaban aquí! Este en particular" – y señaló un vetusto volumen titulado "Terribilis Artefacto" Este lo he ojeado yo y no era aquí...mira esta página subrayada...la he visto antes y no precisamente en este despacho"

"Ah, así que te interesas por las Artes Oscuras mas oscuras... sales a los Black..." – Andrómeda se permitió una sonrisa sarcástica.

Nymphadora estaba a punto de explotar. Para calmarse, paseo la vista por encima de la mesa intentando pensar en otra cosa. La detuvo por una condecoración. No pudo resistirse y la cogió por las cintas.

"Esta Orden de Merlín... ¡Esta es la Orden de Merlín del bisabuelo de Sirius!"

"Que era tu tatarabuelo Cygnus Black...la habíamos buscado por todas partes."

"¡Cómo te has hecho con todos estos objetos¡Estaban en ... son de Harry..."

"Algunos los tiró Sirius a la basura y alguien los ha recuperado por mi...como ese collar de la Orden de Merlín que sostienes. Ganado merecidamente durante la guerra contra Grindelwald, aunque tu tatarabuelo lo guardó en un cajón de este despacho y jamás hizo ostentación de él."

"Sirius decía que había sobornado al Ministerio..."

"Sirius nunca tuvo un conocimiento profundo de la familia a la que pertenecía y de su historia. En buena medida, fue culpa de la tía Walburga, tan empeñada en mantener las apariencias en lugar de reconstruir las bases...supongo que te habrás hecho una buena idea de lo exagerada que era..." – Andrómeda guiñó un ojo- "Esta Orden se ganó con todo merecimiento. Tu tatarabuelo la guardó porque en su opinión, los muggles y los squibs que trabajaron conjuntamente para derrotar a Grindelwald deberían haber sido igualmente recompensados por el Ministerio de Magia. En su lugar, en el Ministerio miraron para otro lado. No sacarla jamás fue su forma de protestar. Imagino que tía Walburga se la llevó de aquí..."

"¿El tatarabuelo Cygnus defendiendo los derechos de muggles y squibs?"

Andrómeda hizo un gesto de hastío. "No seas tan ignorante y obcecada como lo era Sirius. Toujours Pur, hasta el siglo pasado, se escribía indistintamente "toujurs pour". Siempre Por. Por la patria, por la comunidad mágica, por la familia. Lealtad, querida Nymphadora. Lealtad es lo que simbolizan los dos lebreles que aparecen como centinelas de las Armas de la Casa de los Black. " – Andrómeda señaló el escudo grabado en madera en una de las esquinas de la habitación. – "Toujurs pur en el sentido de sangres puras es una deformación. Siempre Puros en nuestras lealtades, esa es la nobleza de la casa de Black. Una tradición desvirtuada, paradójicamente, por algunos de los que se incorporaron a ella, como Melania Black, que eliminó del Anuario de Genealogía de los Magos a Marius Black porque era un squib. La decadencia tocó de lleno a la rama principal de la familia" – continuó Andrómeda – "en todos los sentidos. Grimmauld Place era un lugar decadente que mantuvo cierto status gracias a la tía Walburga y a su dote" – Andrómeda hizo una pausa – "¡Por Merlín¡Tu abuelo jamás me negó como hija, ni a ti como nieta!"

Eso era verdad. El abuelo Cygnus había sido cariñoso con Nymphadora y había dejado la mansión de Swansea donde se encontraban en ese instante, con su fabulosa biblioteca, a Andrómeda.

"Entonces¿has encargado a alguien que rebusque entre la basura?"

"Bueno, era fácil. Algunos de los miembros de la Orden no son, precisamente, muy pudorosos con ciertas conductas..."

"_Mundungus"_ – fue lo primero que vino a la cabeza de Nymphadora.

"...sin embargo... todavía hay algunos objetos que me faltan... se ve que Sirius no terminó de arrasarlo todo..."

"Ahora son de Harry..."

"Que, posiblemente, no echará de menos si alguno que otro falta... al fin y al cabo, le recordarían a Sirius en esa casa..."

"¡Mamá!"

"Escúchame bien, porque te voy a hablar muy en serio" – Andrómeda se puso inusualmente seria. "Voldemort ha tenido siempre una especial fijación con nosotros. Fue a buscarme y en mi lugar encontró a Bellatrix, una idealista que quería cambiar el mundo y no sabía cómo, la embaucó y la reclutó. Después reclutó a Narcissa y a Lucius. Y después a Regulus. Sirius se encargó él sólo de seguir la senda de la autodestrucción, así que no cuenta. No puedo demostrar que lo hizo, pero el hecho es que en alrededor de doce meses la mayor parte de los Black estaban muertos, y tu tía Walburga blindada en Grimmauld Place, donde murióm aterrorizada. Tal vez se rieron de él en el colegio porque llevaba ropa de segunda mano, tal vez tenemos algo que busca, o tal vez las dos cosas. Esta vez quiero averiguarlo para estar preparados. Y recuerda, que tu eres una Black, así que irá a por ti en algún momento."

Nymphadora no salía de su asombro.

"¿Por qué no te reclutó, mamá?" – se atrevió a preguntar.

"Porque estaba con tu padre, así que encontró a Bellatrix. Las dos somos muy parecidas. Debió pensar que le valía para sus fines, incluso mejor que yo, porque Bella era mucho menos contestataria. Supongo que pensó que era cuestión de tiempo que yo también me uniera..."

"También vendrá a por ti esta vez..."

"Por eso tenemos que estar preparados. Por eso necesito que hagas la vista gorda si ves a Fletcher comportarse de forma, digamos, poco respetuosa con parte de la herencia de Harry."

Si en ese momento Nymphadora Tonks hubiera intentado cambiar el color de su pelo, no habría sido capaz, aunque al menos mantenía el rosa.

Cuando, horas más tarde, Remus Lupin rompía con ella mediante una serie de vagas e insulsas excusas, Nymphadora Tonks no pudo más. Curiosamente, en el lugar de su color natural, se encontró con un marrón desvaído, "_color ratón_" dijo su madre. Aparentemente, Andrómeda intentaba desdramatizar, pero Nymphadora en ese momento hubiera querido una madre más al uso, más tipo Molly Weasley.

Cuando llegó Navidad, los ánimos de Nymphadora Tonks no estaban para ver a nadie.


End file.
